Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Gates of Heaven and Hell
by Fennekin101
Summary: Fin, or Finny the Fennekin comes from a poor family that has recently moved from a foreign land to a large forest.In a devastating event his entire family is killed in a fire that sweeps though the forest,leaving nothing behind,having to learn to cope with this new life of his he must fight his way though a conspiracy centered around him with the help of a female Vulpix and friends


Chapter 1- Orphaned

Prolog-

A hellfire swept through an ancient forest, eating all in its path. Bark would split and disintegrate before the flames, the soft wood underneath would blacken and crack, then burn into nothing, along with ever other plant that the fire ravished. Every plant in the fires way would be reduced into ash, and all but the biggest trees would be consumed by the flames, the biggest of them all wear reduced into dead shells of themselves.

Any living thing unlucky enough to be caught in the inferno would then be killed on the spot, fortunately enough they felt no pain. The water in their bodies would boil, cooking them as if they wear veggies in a steam cooker. Forcing its way out of the bodies steam would cause rips and tears to appear in the skin, escaping with the sound of a fleshy tea pot. After the blood and water had boiled out from the bodies, the skin would bubble, and heave, blacken, and burn, leaving nothing but charred and brittle bones of the respective Pokémon.

Any Pokémon caught in its den, would have the worst death of all, even though the fire could not touch them in their homes of dirt and rock, but instead it cooked them as if they wear forced into a super powered microwave. Their blood would heat up until it hit a boil, and would rip from their skin in a ghostly vapor. With that the fur on their bodies would combust and the skin, already blackened, would burn, leaving a dead sack of burnt meat and bones, which was once loved, and in turn loved.

Outside the forest, watching mournfully, was a large group of Pokémon, hoping, praying that their loved ones would come running out of the forest before all of it was gone, and the most desperate of these Pokémon was a young boy, a rare breed of Pokémon that does not normally live in that region, a Fennekin. The Fennekin is a small yellow fox; he has a white band of fur on his snout that jutted out on the left of his face. His nose was at the end of his snout, it is black and juts out a little ways over his mouth. His ears have long, fluffy red fur jutting out from them, and the tip of his tail is colored the same. On his chest there is a white tuff of fur that started a long stripe of white on the underside of his body, just past his tail hole, but not quiet onto his tail. The Pokémon has big, red eyes that give a sense of innocents to the boy, making him look cute and lovable, but at the moment he just looked sad and frightened due to the tears that spilled past the lids. He and his family had moved there from their home in a far-away region over the sea, hoping to have a better life once they moved, because they wear once very poor, and it didn't make it any easier that it was a family of eight, the two parents and the six in the liter.

Some Pokémon ran out of the forest, burnt and frightened, to run to their loved ones, but the Pokémon the young Fennekin was looking for never showed up, even long after the fire had burnt out. They wear gone forever.

After the fire had burnt out Fennekin ran into the smoldering remains of the forest, thinking that if his family had stayed in the den then perhaps they may have survived the fire, they wear fire and psychic types after all. Fennekin looked around himself, and could recognize almost nothing in the remains of the forest, a big rock here, a carcass of a tree there, but the stone pathway was easily recognizable, and he followed it to the burnt out entrance into his den.

He pushed himself into the wreckage of his home, and unnoticed to him in his desperation burned all of his paws on the super-heated stone floor. All things that were combustible had indeed combusted, the rugs on the floor had melted, and the entire home smelled of ash and burnt things. He looked around the room he was in, the family room, which had once been a nice homely place he and his family had once occupied and played in but now was reduced into nothing other than a place to hold the remints of his life, nobody was in that room. He then went to a hole in the back of the room that was once covered by a pretty blanket, which leads to the kitchen. He made his way inside and found nothing out of place despite the damage to the room and its furnishings.

Felling a horrid dread in the pit of his stomach he pushed his way into what was once his and his sibling's room, but now was nothing but a grave of his former life. He didn't find the ones he was looking for in that room either. Knowing he was about to find something that would change and possible scar him for life he pushed his way into the last room of the den, his parent's room.

Huddled in the corner of the devastated room was a group of bodies, charred and burned, and was indisputably his late family, now all dead. The young Pokémon stared unmoving at the remains of his family, his parents, his brothers and sisters; he was the only one left. "Mommy... daddy!" The little Pokémon cried out before he heaved up his lunch wear he was standing.

I hope you all enjoyed he prolog, the story will truly start in the next chapter, thank you all for reading and please comment and tell me how you think of it so far.  
-Fennekin101

P.S if you want to see what a Fennekin looks like just Google it or look at my profile photo, or even the story's picture.


End file.
